Time-based media presentations such as movies, animation, sports events, live or pre-recorded television broadcasts, and so forth may be presented in a variety of formats and a variety of venues that may range from new movie releases in movie theaters to time-shifted home viewing of pre-recorded television broadcasts. There remains a need for synchronization capabilities that permit individual devices to synchronize to a time-based media presentation regardless of when and where the presentation is being displayed, as well as a need for delivery of interactive content synchronized to multiple, asynchronous instances of such media.